Nickel fluoborate baths are known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,898,138, 4,082,621 and 4,244,790. The prior art baths and the operating conditions disclosed therein provide only for very long plating times at relatively low current densities of 10 to 75 amps per square foot (ASF), temperatures of from about 24 to 60 degrees Centigrade, and a pH range of about 2.8 to 6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,621, e.g., discloses a plating time of 10 minutes for a plating thickness of 0.0008 inches. These parameters provide for a relatively slow, expensive plating process.